Happy Birthday Shinn!
by ShinnxStellar Fan
Summary: A SxS Oneshot. Im bad at summaries. You will know when u read my story XD


Hey everyone! It took me a while but I finished my first fan fiction! Yay! This fan fiction is dedicated to all the SxS fans out there. I have to thank Kurama's-Girl-Aura because she inspired me to start writing this fan fiction. Thank you Aura! This story is set a few years after the war. Stellar didn't die! Kira and Lacus and Athrun and Cagalli got married. Luna is now in love with Rey and Meyrin… she will find her boy someday…. This is 95 a one-shot of Shinn and Stellar. Hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

The sun is shining bright, nothing but blue in the sky, it is such perfect day! I decide to take Stellar to the new amusement park close to our house. Stellar has never been to an amusement park before, I hope she will have lots of fun. I was smiling throughout the whole day not only because I get to be with Stellar, but also today is a special day for me…

Stellar and I are walking down the street towards the amusement park. Stellar noticed my smile. She smiled to me and asked, "Why is Shinn so happy?"

"Oh, well I'm just happy because I get to take you to a really fun place… and also... today's my birthday!" I smiled.

* * *

"Meyrin! MEYRIN! Do you know what day's today!" Luna shouted.

"No sis, what is it?" Meyrin responded questioningly.

"It's Shinn's birthday! Oh my gosh don't tell me you forgot!"

"Really! Today is his birthday? Oh my gosh! Luna I have a great idea for Shinn's birthday!"

"What is it? TELL ME!"

"Ok I will tell you after you phone Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli and tell them to come to our house hehehe"

* * *

"What is a birthday?" Stellar asked.

Oh gosh how could I forget…! Stellar doesn't even know what a birthday is! This is going to be hard to explain. Gee... I wonder when's Stellar's birthday. I talked to Neo before and he told me that she was a year younger than me, but he didn't mention anything about her birthday.

"Well, a birthday is the day when a person is born into this world", I said nervously. "People are happy during their birthdays because it's the day they celebrate their time living in this world."

"How does Shinn celebrate Shinn's birthday?"

"Well…basically people buy a cake, which is a really tasty food, to celebrate birthdays, the person also receives presents from his/her friends."

"What is a present?" She is such a cute, innocent girl.

"It is something that you give to a person. It can be anything. Usually you give a present to tell someone you care for them or sometimes you give a present just to make someone feel happy"

* * *

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Luna, Meyrin and Rey are now in the living room, waiting to hear what is going on.

"Alright everyone, if you didn't know, today is Shinn's birthday." Luna explained. "The reason I called you here is we are going to set up a surprise birthday party for him."

"Wow… it's his birthday today? I didn't know that." Kira said surprisingly

"Hehehe I have the perfect birthday present just for him" Cagalli let out an evil smile.

"Speaking of presents… where is he?" Athrun asked

"I heard that he went to this new amusement park with Stellar" Rey smiled

"My my, I guess Shinn is beginning to make a move on her" Lacus giggled

"Okay everyone! Here is what I want you guys to do, go buy your presents that you want to give to Shinn. In the meantime, me, Luna and Rey will set up the decorations for the party" Meyrin explained

* * *

She kinda blushed when I told her my definition of what a present is. I wonder what she is thinking… She is now putting on that adorable smile of hers. Something tells me that she might do something really fruity…

"Stellar wants to give Shinn a present..." She looked at me with such an innocent but cute expression. I was blushing like mad. I don't know what to say now. She doesn't have to give me a present. She is my present. Oh I just want to say that to her but I am just too embarrassed to say it.

"Stellar, you can give me that present later okay?" I smiled and blushed in response. "Right now, let's have fun at the amusement park!"

"Hai…"

* * *

After two hours of shopping, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli finally bought their presents for Shinn. Luna, Meyrin and Rey have finished decorating the house for Shinn's birthday party. Now all they need is to plan for that big surprise when Shinn gets back home.

"Soo… ladies and gentlemen…. What should the "surprise" part of the surprise party be?" Cagalli gave every one an evil glare.

"Hehehe… well this is what I thought of" Luna replied back evilly.

After a few minutes of explaining, the whole gang agreed on her plan.

* * *

Stellar was shocked to see all these cool rides in the amusement park. She was tugging my shirt and asking me to go on each and every ride there is. I didn't feel comfortable about that but I agreed to go. After riding the HUGE roller-coaster 6 times, I completely lost my balance. Stellar, on the other hand, was still energetic as ever… My gosh, the Earth Alliance Extendeds can take on a lot.

"Is Shinn okay?" Stellar questioned with an innocent look.

I blushed, "Hahaha… I'm okay Stellar; can we take a break from the roller-coaster?"

"Hai!"

I had difficulty walking because I was trying to keep my balance. Man! Note to self: do not go on the same roller-coaster for more than 3 times. Soon enough, we found a bench to sit. I took my time to let the dizziness fade away. I looked at Stellar and it seems that something has caught her attention.

"Shinn, what is that?" Stellar smiled pointing at the blue and pink fluffy object in the concession stand.

"Oh! That's cotton candy, Stellar. Have you ever tried them?" I asked

"Stellar never tried them before… Can Stellar buy some for Shinn?"

"uhh…" Before I can say 'it's up to you', she ran off to the concession stand.

Few minutes later, she came back with 2 sticks of cotton candy. She kept the pink cotton candy and gave me the blue. It was Stellar's first time eating cotton candy… I don't know if she knows how to eat it…

All of a sudden I see Stellar taking a big bite out of it. From my view, it looks like Stellar smacked the cotton candy right at her face. It kinda shocked me.

She turned to me and laughed. Luckily she didn't face plant the cotton candy into her face. But there were some pink fluffs of cotton around her cheeks. She looks so cute. I blushed red as a tomato.

"So how is it Stellar?" I asked while still blushing

"Stellar likes it a lot!" She smiled at me

"I'm glad you liked it… oh by the way…"

"Huh?" Stellar asked in question.

I reached out from my pocket to grab my blue handkerchief. It is the same handkerchief that I used to cover Stellar's leg wound when I first met her. I use the handkerchief to gently wife off the pink fluffs on her cheeks. She blushed.

"You had some cotton candy on your cheeks… there! It's all gone now!" I smiled at her.

"Shinn… thank you." She took my left hand, closed her eyes and placed it on her cheeks. I was blushing like I've never blushed before. I can feel her warmth flowing into my hands, down my veins and slowly flowing inwards into my body. It's a feeling that I have never felt before. I want it to stay forever but then she released my hand away from her cheeks.

After that, I taught Stellar how to eat cotton candy. I showed her how you have to use your hands to take a little chunk of the candy and put it into your mouth. She tried that by herself and it turns out that she really likes it.

For the rest of the day, I took Stellar to check out the other fun rides the park has. She was really aggressive when playing Bumper Cars.­­­­­­­ Everyone was running away from her, and in the end, it was me and her having a showdown. Later on we went on the Log Ride. I can tell you after the ride, we were all wet! Shirt and pants! We decided to dry off at a sunny spot. In the end, we spent the rest of our time at the arcade. Stellar was really good at the shooting games. She kept getting headshots while I was getting chest shots and a few misses… Wow… she's just too damn perfect for me.

It's getting late. The sun is setting. Stellar and I are sitting on the grass looking at the red sky. I had a great time today and I hope Stellar did too.

"Stellar, I think its time to go home" I said

"Okay Shinn, Stellar wants to go home too. Stellar is tired" she smiled.

"Alright, let me call Luna and tell her we are coming back home"

I reached into my inner jacket pocket and took out my cell phone. It is not Mayu's cell phone even though I still have it with me. I wear Mayu's cell phone around my neck. It reminds me of my family and by wearing it around my neck it ensures me that they are with me wherever I go. The cell phone that I use is a black Razor cell phone. I love the design, especially the small, thin size.

I dialled Luna's cell phone.

"Hey Luna, this is Shinn, just to tell you we are coming home now!"

"Alright Shinn, see you soon!"

* * *

"Everyone! Shinn is coming home as we speak! Get everything ready!" Luna shouted.

"Everything is all set Luna," Kira responded.

"The cake is set!" Athrun replied

"Presents good to go!" Cagalli smiled evilly.

"Decorations all set!" Lacus said.

"Yay! Now all that is left is the 'Surprise'" Meyrin smiled

* * *

Stellar and I are now walking back to our house. Stellar still had some energy left over and started to talk about all the fun things we did.

"Stellar, did you have fun today?" I asked

"Stellar did have fun. Did Shinn have fun too?" She smiled and asked

"Haha yes I did, but what's important is that you had fun." I smiled back.

I saw Stellar blush. For some reason whenever she blushes, I blush with her. For some reason, my mind is telling me that she is trying to tell me something, but is too shy to say it.

For the rest of our time walking back to our house (which is a 10 minute walk) we didn't say a word to each other. When I looked at Stellar, she looked back at me and blushed. I got the feeling that she is falling in love with me.

Finally, we arrived at our house. I took out my keys from my jacket pocket and opened the door. I scanned the entrance to see if Luna, Meyrin or Rey was there. They weren't.

Stellar and I took off our shoes and slowly walked into the living room.

"Hello? Luna? Rey? Meyrin? Where are you guys?" I shouted

"Shinn… Stellar is scared…" Stellar was gripping onto my shirt, not letting go.

I turned around and grabbed her hand. "Stellar, don't worry, I'm here. Whatever happens, I'll protect you"

"Shinn will protect Stellar?" she asked

"Hai! Of course I will" Shinn replied

Stellar smiled and grabbed my hand tightly. We scanned the living room to see if anyone is there. Nobody is around. Then suddenly, I saw a little movement behind the sofa to the right of me. I told Stellar to stay where she is. She nodded in reply. I slowly walked to the center of the living room…

Suddenly I heard a voice of a girl shout "Fire the cannons, boys!"

In a matter of seconds, the lights turned on and I see these tubes that contains party ribbons, little pieces of coloured paper .etc (I do not know what they are called XD) placed all around the living room walls. In an instant all of these tubes are set off and the room was filled with ribbons and sparkly paper. On the roof of the living room this huge banner came down. The banner has some words written on it that says "Happy Birthday Shinn Asuka!"

I was completely shocked and surprised! I scanned the living room again and now I see some familiar faces pop out behind the sofas and tables.

"Kira? Lacus?" They both appeared behind the sofas.

"Athrun? Cagalli?" They came out from the kitchen door.

I felt someone touching my shoulder. I was so shocked that I metaphorically jumped out from my skin.

"AHHHHH! LUNA! REY! MEYRIN! YOU SCARED ME THERE!" I shouted.

"Haha… Shinn is such a scaredy cat!" Meyrin giggled. Someday Meyrin… I'll get you for that…

Soon enough, the whole gang came up towards me except Stellar. She didn't know what is going on

"Happy Birthday Shinn!" They all shouted simultaneously

I felt like crying… I haven't had a birthday party for 3 years… the last time I remember was a few days before my family perished during the ORB siege.

"Thank you everyone… I… don't know what to say…" I made a smile but inside I really wanted to cry.

"Come Shinn! We got a surprise for you at the kitchen!" Luna shouted

"Coming!"

Suddenly, Stellar walks up to me and looks at me. Her eyes tell me that she is really confused.

"Shinn… what is going on" she asked innocently.

"Oh… this is called a birthday party Stellar." I responded, "Its how people celebrate birthdays. They set up a party to make the person feel happy for their birthday. Come on Stellar, be happy!" I smiled at her

She smiled in reply, "Okay Shinn…"

I took her and started walking towards the kitchen. Stellar suddenly stopped midway.

"Oh no…." she whispered

"Stellar? Is something wrong?" I asked

"Oh… nothing… Stellar is fine" she replied.

I continue to hold her hand and walk into the kitchen. I have a feeling that Stellar forgot something or she suddenly realised something was wrong. When I looked at her, she had this sad expression in her face. It made me feel sad too.

When we entered the kitchen, everyone was crowded around the kitchen round table blocking my view of what is behind it.

Rey steps forward and smiles. "Alright Shinn, are you ready for your birthday presents?"

Kira and lacus came up first. Kira gave me a brand new laptop. OHH YES! Lacus gave me some of her albums and a haro! Yay finally I got some new albums since everything that has Lacus on it sells for extremely high prices.

Next up was Athrun and Cagalli. Athrun gave me a mechanical bird similar to Torii, the one Kira has. Cagalli… gave me this small black box…. On the bottom of the box, there is a note that says "Open it when you find your soul mate!" I blushed after reading the note. Cagalli gave me this evil smile of hers.

"Oh Shinn," Athrun said, "These are from Yzak, Shiho, Dearka and Milly. They couldn't come today because they are on their honeymoons. So they delivered their presents to me."

Athrun hands the presents that Yzak and Shiho bought for me. Yzak gave me a gun… (sweat drops). Shiho gave me a dog tag that says "Happy Birthday Shinn!" printed on the back. Dearka gave me this book that says "Sex Tips" I can feel the blood rushing to my head after seeing the title. Milly gave me this cute teddy bear hat. I tried it on, everyone was awing.

Finally Luna, Meyrin and Rey gave me their presents. Luna gave me some new T-shirts. Meyrin gave me some new pants. Gee… I wonder how they know my size. Rey gives me a new MP3 player

"Oh Shinn… there is one more present from me." Rey gives a nod to the group and they all moved out of the way.

What I saw next was beyond my wildest imagination. On the kitchen table where everyone was crowded beside it sat a cake. The cake was around 50cm in diameter. The top and the sides of the cake were coated with delicious, sweet icing. Saliva was coming out of my mouth. I quickly wiped it off. But what caught my eye was on the top of the cake there was a drawing.

The drawing was a picture of Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Luna, Meyrin, Rey, me and Stellar in chibi form made by icing and different types of cake decorations, all holding hands and laying on the icing in a circle formation. Everyone in the picture was laughing and smiling. In the center of the 'circle' was a message written in red gel that said "Happy Birthday Shinn Asuka!" I couldn't stand it anymore. I let my tears flow down my face.

"Rey… did you make this?" I asked.

"Yeap! Hope you like it!" Rey replied.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

"Thanks Shinn" he smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

I turned around and look at everyone with tears in my eyes, I quickly wiped it off. "This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you! You guys are the best!"

"Aww…. Don't mention it Shinn, just remember to come to our birthday parties as well!" Lacus smiled.

Rey decided to cut the cake. He sliced the pieces perfectly so that each slice contains the picture of one of us. He gave me mines and everyone else's theirs. Everyone started eating their 'self' and chatting about random stuff. I walked up to the kitchen table and saw one cake sitting there. It was Stellar's cake. I placed the cake onto an empty plate.

"Stellar? Where are you?" No response

"Stellar? Where did you go?" I said with a louder voice. Everyone in the kitchen table stopped talking.

"Stellar? Stellar? Where are you?" I tried again.

Suddenly I hear voices coming from upstairs. Someone was crying. By that voice I realised that it must be Stellar. I remember her crying voice since the day I met her and saved her life on the beach. On that day… she cried because she doesn't want to die. Now she must be crying for another reason… and I must find out what!

I quickly grabbed her cake and ran upstairs. The others were following me. I didn't care if they followed. Right now, I care for the one I really love, Stellar.

When I arrived at her room, I knocked on her door. She was still crying. Then I slowly test to see if she locked the door; she didn't. I slowly opened it, only to see Stellar kneeling beside her bed, head planted into her pillow, crying.

I slowly moved next to her and knelt beside her.

"Stellar, what's wrong?" I asked

"Shinn….. Shinn hates Stellar!" she sobbed

"What are you talking about Stellar? I don't hate you." I tried to calm her down.

She shook her head, "Shinn does… because Stellar did not give a present to Shinn… Shinn hates Stellar!" she cried.

"Stellar…" I turned towards her and used my hand to place her head on my chest. I rubbed her head and embraced her.

"Stellar… you don't have to give a present to me" I gently whispered into her ears.

"Why Shinn? Why Stellar doesn't have to give a present to Shinn?" Her sobbing calmed down.

I feel like I wanted to tell Stellar the truth. I fell in love with her at first sight. She is such a calm, innocent girl. During the war, I was by her side all the time. She really appreciated my acquaintance. Once at a beach party with my friends, I almost told her, but I was too shy to say it. This time, I won't hold back, I'm going to tell her how I feel about her. I paused and took a deep breath.

"Stellar… I wanted to say this to you ever since I saw you for the first time… but I was too shy. Stellar… what wanted to say to you was… I really love you." There I said it… now I have to wait for her response. I closed my eyes. I can feel my body temperature rising beyond normal.

Stellar stopped crying. She got up from my chest and looked at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see her reaction.

She started crying again. I thought I made her feel bad, but then I looked closer at her facial expression. She had a smile on her face. She was smiling and crying.

"Stellar?" I asked

"Shinn!" She lunged her body at me, knocking me on the floor. She was on top of me now, hugging me. My body temperature raised about 10 degrees.

"Shinn cared for Stellar! Shinn actually cared for Stellar!" she shouted and smiled.

"Stellar… of course I cared for you. You are so special to me Stellar, I would not trade you for anything. Stellar… to tell you the truth, I want to stay by your side forever. I will protect you Stellar, just like I promised you a few years ago." I embraced her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Shinn……" She blushed. Her tears are falling onto my face. "Stellar wants to be with Shinn forever too. Stellar really likes Shinn… Shinn showed me things Stellar never seen before. Stellar also feels safe around Shinn because Stellar knows that Shinn will protect Stellar. Stellar thanks Shinn.

There was a slight pause. We looked at each other and blushed. Then Stellar said something that really made me cry.

"Shinn…can… Stellar… be Shinn's…… birthday present?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

Tears were falling down my face. I couldn't stop crying damnit! Stellar… really loves me! She cared about me. Damnit this is the best birthday I've ever had.

"You as my birthday present?" I asked. Tears are still flowing out of my eyes.

Stellar used her hands to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Hai Shinn… Stellar wants to be with Shinn because… Stellar loves Shinn" She said with a smile.

When we were walking back home from the amusement park, she wanted to tell me something. I guess this is it. She wanted to tell me that she loves me.

I smiled back, "I love you too, Stellar."

Slowly her head moved closer towards my head. I can feel my blood going crazy throughout my body. Her head moved closer until she stopped when her nose touched my nose. She giggled

"Happy Birthday, Shinn."

The feeling of what happens next is like heaven.

She gently placed her lips on mine. I can feel her body temperature coming into my body and mixing with mine. It felt so good. We both blushed hard during the kiss. Our first kiss.

After a few seconds, (which to me lasted like a few hours) we stopped and took our time to look at each other. Her beautiful wavy golden hair, gleaming magenta coloured eyes and of course, her eye-catching smile, so cute.

I realized that Stellar's cake is still on the bed. I hope Stellar is hungry.

"Stellar, I brought some cake for you to eat if you are hungry." I smiled

"Cake!" she sounds surprised, "Stellar wants to eat cake!"

I got up from the floor and walked back to the bed to get our slices of cake. Stellar was kneeling on the floor waiting for me to bring her the cake. I came back with the cake and handed Stellar her slice. She looked at it and was surprised.

"Shinn… is that Stellar on Stellar's cake?" she asked

"Haha... yes Stellar, that's you on the cake." I smiled at her, "Rey made it for all of us. Here, see that's me on the cake too."

"Stellar looks pretty on Stellar's cake" she smiled. She then looked at my cake, "Shinn looks pretty on Shinn's cake too"

I blushed, "Yea, Rey is such a good artist isn't he!"

"Hai!" she replied.

I suddenly realised that she was looking at my cake for a period of time. I wonder what she has in mind now…

"Stellar?" I asked

"Yes Shinn?" she responded

"What's the matter, Stellar?" I smiled and looked at her in question

She blushed and gave me a smile, "Shinn… Can Stellar eat Shinn's cake?"

She wants to eat my cake? Why does she want to do that?

"Why do you want to eat my cake, Stellar?" I blushed when asking her.

"Stellar thought…" she blushed really hard, "Stellar thought… if Stellar eats Shinn on Shinn's cake, Shinn will be inside me forever… Stellar wants Shinn to be with Stellar… Stellar doesn't want Shinn to leave Stellar…"

Her thoughts are so childish and so adorable. I blushed and smiled at her. She replied by blushing and smiling back. With no hesitation, I gave her a nod. I use my fork and cut a piece off of my cake, and then I skewered the piece of cake with my fork and slowly bring it towards Stellar's mouth. She opened her mouth in response and I gently place the piece of cake inside her mouth.

She chewed the cake, smiled at me and blushed.

"Stellar really likes Shinn's cake. Shinn's cake is very sweet, just like Shinn"

Wow… no one called me sweet before…. I blushed really hard after hearing that. During the war, I was a person who will kill anyone that gets in my way of taking revenge for my family. But when I met Stellar, she shared the same sufferings I had. She doesn't know if she ever had a family. Then I realized, I'm not the only one suffering in this world… lots of people are.

"T-Thank you… Stellar…" I gave her a smile, "…Hey Stellar?"

She looked at me while still blushing, "Yes Shinn?"

"C-Can I eat your cake too?" I responded while blushing

She gave me a big smile, "Of course Shinn can…Does Shinn want Stellar to be with Shinn forever by eating Stellar on Stellar's cake?"

I quickly replied, "Yes Stellar, I want you to be with me forever, outside and inside."

Stellar started crying again. She slowly moved closer to me. When we were about a few centimetres away, she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

She now takes her fork and cut a piece off from her cake and did the same thing to me as I did to her. We both giggled after she placed the piece of cake into my mouth.

"mmm… your cake is so soft and sweet, just like you Stellar." I said

At that moment, we both giggled. We both blushed red. During the rest of our time, we both ate our cakes. I fed Stellar my cake and she fed me with her cake. We both enjoyed our time together.

* * *

Little does Shinn know, Kira, Lacus, Luna, Meyrin, Rey, Athrun and Cagalli saw EVERYTHING that happened in Stellar's Room.

"Oh my…" Lacus giggled, holding Kira's hand, "We should try that sometime, Kira." She was talking about how Shinn and Stellar were eating the cake. Kira blushed.

"Damnit Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed, "Why couldn't you think of something like this when you proposed to me!"

"Well… um… uh... that's…um…" Athrun couldn't respond to Cagalli's question. Cagalli gave Athrun a punch in the arm.

"Ow!" Athrun responded to the punch.

"That was a warning, Athrun, next time… think of something 'fun'" Athrun blushed in response.

"Pssst, hey guys," Meyrin whispered, "Guess who recorded the whole thing!" Meyrin waved her video recorder in the air.

"Oh my gosh sis! That is so mean!" Luna was hugging Rey

"At least we can tease Shinn tomorrow morning" Meyrin give her a cute, evil smile.

* * *

After we finished our cake, Stellar was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Shinn…Stellar is sleepy…Can Stellar go to sleep now?" She asked

I was beginning to feel sleepy too. I was getting late. I looked at the clock on Stellar's wall. It said 11 o'clock.

"Yes Stellar, I guess its time to go to bed." I replied.

"Shinn…?" she asked

"Yes Stellar?"

"Can Stellar sleep with Shinn?"

I blushed really hard after hearing that. Did she mean that she wants to…… no way! She wouldn't think that… I guess what she means that she wants me by her side when she sleeps.

"If it is okay with you…"

She nodded. She came up to me, slowly changed into sleeping position, and placed her head on my chest. I was sitting beside the bed while she was perpendicular to my body's direction.

I realized I still have that teddy bear hat on.

"Stellar…"

"Yes Shinn?"

I took off my teddy bear hat and placed it on Stellar's head. It looked so cute on her. She was just like a teddy bear: soft, cute and cuddly.

"Thank you Shinn, Will I see Shinn tomorrow?"

"Stellar, I will always be with you by your side until the end of time."

She smiled and slowly closed her eyes. I turned around and grabbed her blanket and placed it on her body to keep her warm. I didn't need a blanket because she was my blanket. Her warm body's temperature filled my body with happiness and joy. I held her hand and kissed her on her forehead as I slowly fall asleep… waiting to see her tomorrow.

* * *

Wow… done! This is my FIRST time writing a romantic story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me a while to think about what I was going to say. I have a feeling that my grammar is messed up. Please add some constructive criticisms so that I can improve on my writing. Thank you all for reading my fan fiction. 


End file.
